


For the Cake

by tofu_desu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofu_desu/pseuds/tofu_desu
Summary: Kuroo is freelance photographer that got hired to be a live in photographer for a month long project involving the man of his dreams*I'm no good with summary, sorry*





	For the Cake

Kuroo couldn’t believe his eyes as he currently sat in front of his muse, someone who completely captivated him instantly the moment his eyes glanced over to the front page of a beauty magazine back when he was still in college. Everything he has done to get to where he was at that very moment was to see this enthralling alpha right in front of him.

“Kuroo san?”

Kuroo blinked away his daze in disbelief, refocusing his attention to the man beside his model. The manager if Kuroo remembered correctly when they first introduced themselves after stepping into the room. Honestly, though, he should have already known who the man was since he had read every article related to the alpha, watched footage that showed a glimpse the alpha, basically every project the alpha was involved in and who’s he with according to the media. All in all, Kuroo admitted he was a devout fanboy basically on the edge of stalker tendencies. Kenma would say he’s a complete stalker.

“Y-yes.”

Kuroo almost flushed in embarrassment at the crack in his voice, thankful for his poker face that he learned from the stoic Akaashi. However, with a single sound of snicker coming from the breath taking man, even the tip of Kuroo’s ears couldn’t hold in the pink tint of flush from breaking through. ‘OH MY GOD HE’S LAUGHING AT ME KENMA!!’ Kuroo held back a squeal, impatiently waiting till he meet up with Kenma later to tell him how the interview went.

“Enough Yamaguchi, clearly he is not fit for this.”

The said man that graciously haunts Kuroo’s dreams almost every night leaving him with the hormones of a high schooler, stood up from his chair with poise fit for a proud ideal alpha that he was. He was down to the book of what defines the top of the line prime alpha that Kuroo swore is able to make any omega wet with just one mere look, heck he was a beta and here he was, lusting after that man for six years. The alpha was only a few centimeters taller than Kuroo himself but the way he held himself made him feel even taller, more powerful. If Kuroo were an omega, he would be baring his neck before the alpha.

“Tsukki! Wait for a moment.”

Yamaguchi reached his hand out to wrap it around Tsukishima’s slender wrist and Kuroo softly whined in jealousy. ‘He’s touching him!! Tsukki?! Why did he call Tsukishima that? I want to call him by a nickname too.’

Yamaguchi sighed, “Suga was the one to refer him after what happened to the last photographer. You know Suga wouldn’t have done that if he didn’t at least trust him or if not him then trust in Yaku san.”

“Uh what’s this with Yaku? Previous photographer? I’m not following, did something happened?” Kuroo stood up on impulse, very curious to know what they were talking about.

“Sorry, we can’t tell you personal information. L-let’s get back to the matters we are all here for, right Tsukki? I’m sure Yaku san had already inform you that we would like to contract you as a personal live in photographer for one month.” Yamaguchi skimmed through the contract before handing it over for Kuroo to sign.

Kuroo fell back down to the sofa, “W-what? Yaku only told me about being Tsukishima’s photographer for a month on a project about his lifestyle but not...not live in or personal!”

“Glad to know I wasn’t the only one who dislike this project.”

Tsukishima huffed while sitting down on the armrest with his head slightly tilted looking at Kuroo, the same uninterested face he had shown the world resting on his face. ‘My god he is gorgeous. Heavens please have mercy on me and my little, well not so little, buddy downstairs’ Kuroo prayed to himself, shifting his legs around. He may be a beta but he can proudly say that he’s packing quite a package down below perhaps enough to rival an alpha.

“No! It’s an honor really, I’ve watched your work since you debuted six years ago! Like I dedicated my whole life to this very moment just so that I can meet you in person at least just once and look I’m right here with a contract in my hands to take pictures of you! Oh! Oh my god! Oh my god, wait I-I get to take pictures of you! You! Tsukishima Kei! For month?! As a live in?! Am I dreaming right now? Is this a prank by Yaku and Bokuto?”

While Kuroo was having a mild panic attack at finally understanding the situation where he could be in the presence of Tsukishima for a whole month, possibly waking up and going to sleep for the next thirty days all seeing Tsukishima. In his mid life crisis moment, Kuroo almost didn’t hear the cute childlike laughter that sprung out from Tsukishima.

“T-Tsukki?”

“He’s a fanboy! Of all people, Suga chose a fanboy!”

Tsukishima almost double over, covering his stomach in laughter while both Yamaguchi and Kuroo stared in awe. In all the years Kuroo had been watching his work, he had never seen Tsukishima so relaxed, so young, alive and free than at that very moment. He was always so professional and borderline emotionless in front of the camera that is was very rare to get any pure elated emotion out of Tsukishima. For Yamaguchi, he had only heard his best friend since childhood laugh like that a few times, enough times that he can count on his hands. Yamaguchi turned his view to Kuroo, watching the man that made his best friend laugh close to tears, eyes clearly adoring his friend.

Yamaguchi motioned to take back the contract, “I think I’ll have a talk with Suga again.”

“It’s fine, I like this one. He’ll keep me entertain.”

Tsukishima wiped away the few stray tears from laughing too much. He sent a playful smirk at Kuroo, clearly amused at the sudden intake of breath Kuroo loudly let out. ‘Lord help me survive with this incubus like alpha’.

=====================

“And this is your room, normally we wouldn’t do this but Suga wanted this project to be natural and intimate, in a sense, portrayal of a lovers perspective.” Yamaguchi explained, waiting for Kuroo to set his bags down before repeating the rules that were discussed in the contract, “Meaning that you, Kuroo, are to take pictures as if you are Tsukishima’s lover. However, this does not mean that any acts of sexual contact are allowed. Should Tsukishima feels any form of discomfort we are to remove you from this project and there will be heavy consequences as Yaku gave us permission to do what we see fit as punishment. Do I have your understanding?”

“Yes, I understand.” Kuroo nodded, still in disbelief that this was all real even after venting to all of his friends.

“Good! I will leave you to settle down. One more thing, as a personal request from me, do you mind making sure that Tsukki eat three meals a day? He tend to skip out unless I bring food over and I’ll be pretty busy for a while with this project so I can’t drop by often.” Yamaguchi slightly peeked out into the hallway to what Kuroo think was to make sure that Tsukishima wasn’t listening in. “Feel free to give me a call if you need anything.”

“Of course.” Kuroo nodded.

Cooking for Tsukishima has been a fantasy of his for the longest time, seeing Tsukishima wake up in the morning with the sunrays illuminating his blonde hair making him look even more ethereal than ever. Kuroo wasn’t a master chef or anything but he can cook some pretty good dish, as said by Kenma and heaven knows how picky he is. Nothing can make him happier than having Tsukishima say that his food is delicious.

With his camera always ready at hand, Kuroo snapped a few pictures of Tsukishima eating. It took a while for him to get used to taking pictures randomly in any moment he could. He didn’t want to make the alpha uncomfortable in any way but Tsukishima merely waved him away saying it was for their project so there was nothing they could do about it. Kuroo always made sure to keep only the ones he deemed fitting for the project and show them to Tsukishima by the end of the day for his opinion.

“You don’t have delete them.”

Kuroo looked up, mouth full of food. “What?”

Tsukishima leaned back into the chair, giving his full attention to Kuroo. Kuroo almost didn’t even notice that Tsukishima was done eating. Maybe he took too long taking pictures and looking over the photos, selecting the ones he saw fitting. Pity though, Kuroo would have liked to keep every single photo he took of Tsukishima.

Tsukishima waited until Kuroo finished swallowing before continuing, “The pictures. You don’t have to delete them just because I said I didn’t like them. I’m pretty sure there was some Suga would have used.”

“Ah…well I just prefer to hear your opinion first before I send them to Suga that’s all. You know since its not like you’re really posing for the photos. Most models like to be ready for the camera afterall. Maybe it’s for my own selfish reasons but I really want you to be happy with the pictures for this project.”

“Thank you then, for allowing me to voice some of my thoughts in your photos.”

Tsukishima sent Kuroo a grateful smile before getting up with his dishes to clean. Kuroo was an odd one but he was genuine, something Tsukishima haven’t experienced in a while. The way Kuroo lit up light a child when he would say that he liked a photo was very endearing. Any complement he sends towards Kuroo, would make the beta’s ears turn red, make him into a stuttering mess that it was rather very cute. He was starting to really enjoy the beta’s company even though it hasn’t even been a week yet since Kuroo temporally moved in. Tsukishima didn’t show it but he was grateful that Suga had sent Kuroo to be his photographer.

==================

“What’s the cake for?”

Kuroo had surprised Tsukishima with a strawberry cake once he had got back home from a long day of appointments. He was clearly not in a good mood with all that went wrong at work, not any that was his fault of course. He was just so tired and done that all he wanted to do was just sleep but Kuroo had other plans. As soon as he got home, Kuroo had greeted him and led him into the dining room where there was a strawberry cake waiting for him.

“It’s cause it has been two week since I’ve moved in so a little something to celebrate it I guess.” Kuroo sheepishly scratched the untamed bed hair messed of his, “Unless you’re really tired, I can put it away for tomorrow instead.

“No, it’s okay.” Tsukishima sat down.

He was tired yes but he didn’t want to disappoint Kuroo when he went through all the trouble of getting him a cake and waiting so late for him to come home. Kuroo excitedly cut a slice for him, making sure he had a slice of the strawberry sitting on top. Tsukishima had a sweet tooth but he hasn’t had any lately that his mouth water up a little. With a single bite, it felt as though all his fatigued and stress accumulated from the day had washed away.

“Do you like it?” Kuroo asked, waiting for his reply.

Tsukishima smiled, “It’s really good, maybe the best cake I had in a long time.”

“T-that’s awesome, I was worried you might not like it.”

Kuroo blushed, not ready for the smile aimed his way. Tsukishima was slowly starting to warm up to him in a way that Kuroo had only dreamed of. To say he was really falling in love with the alpha even more was an understatement. He was seeing sides the man maybe no one else had. Perhaps the alpha was just teasing him, knowing that Kuroo held some affections but it almost feels as though Tsukishima was becoming more promiscuous towards him. The way he would start showing off more of his long legs, playfully teasing him out loud to get a reaction, sending him looks when eating that would only make little big Kuroo react.

In his own little world, Kuroo didn’t even noticed when Tsukishima got up and walked over to him. Tsukishima pondered for a moment about the actions he’s about to take before ultimately saying screw it and leaned down to give Kuroo a soft peck on the cheek, a blush blossoming across his face.

“Thank you Kuroo.”

Kuroo could only gaped like a fish on dry land. ‘DID TSUKISHIMA JUST KISSED ME OR AM I JUST IN ANOTHER DELUSION?!!’ Tsukishima watched Kuroo’s reaction in amusement, waiting till his head is back on earth. Admittedly, he had been teasing the poor man but perhaps it was just his own way of flirting. He had urges to let the beta overpowered him even though he was the alpha. Screw the typical stereotypes, Tsukishima knew Kuroo can easily bench pressed him just from the muscles he tend to hide underneath the hoodies Kuroo had a habit of wearing, only getting a few peek here in there when Kuroo gets too warm and remove them.

“U-uh Tsukishima? Was that for the cake?” Kuroo was too confused, was it a kiss for the cake or can he be hopeful and think it was because Tsukishima might like him too?

“For the cake” Tsukishima smirked, leaning closer to whisper into Kuroo’ ear, “And cause you’re taking too long to make a move.”

Kuroo gulped, “C-can I court you?”

“Thought you would never asked.” Tsukishima moved to sit back down in his seat, “But first more cake, please. I really needed it after today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had this story written a couple of years back and never finished it so I just tried to write an ending somewhat to it so that I can finally post it, sorry if its lacking a lot. I'm not really good with writing. You'll probably have to use a lot of imagination to fill in the between. Please forgive any mistakes and bad plot flow.


End file.
